da_icefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
TIME COASTER
TIME COASTER là bài hát thứ 18 trong CD "Da-iCE BEST" của album Da-iCE BEST phát hành ngày 6/6/2019. TIME COASTER''' is the 18th track in "Da-iCE BEST" CD of Da-iCE BEST album released on June 6, 2019.'' * Lời bài hát /Words '': SOTA. h, IkkiHatanaka * Nhạc ''/Music '': Erik Lidbom, TAKAROT * Lời tiếng Anh ''/English lyrics '': GASHIMA from WHITE JAM * Vũ đạo bởi ''/Choreographed by shoji & kazuki (s**t kingz) Lời bài hát /Lyrics Kanji= Kanji 高く空へ消えて見えない頂上へ向かってく 過ぎる日々と睨み合うくらいなら Dive, dive, dive Uh wow wow woh 固まったままのPride　で躊躇してらんない On and On 思うまま　限界までギアを上げて 今を駆け抜けるのさ Goin' straight in We ain't gonna stop, We ain't gonna stop now Never gonna give it up, Gonna give it up 昂まってくVoltage　1秒先はNew age 新しい時代へ　連れて行くよ Ah Ride on TIME COASTER 未来はEverything's gonna be ALRIGHT 全て巻き込んで　君へと急降下 Slow motion　の中　突き抜けて Let's ride on TIME COASTER We can be excited and take you HIGHER, yeah 君と何処までも Drive together 時空(トキ)を超えた Cross over 制限満たない　中途半端な覚悟なら乗車拒否 予想外と期待の無限ループが Life, life, life Uh wow wow woh 覚悟決めて　迎え打て来たる恐怖 On and On 今　伸るか反るかの大博打 鍵を握るのは自分の Sailing 重なってくYour stage　残してく証言 新しい時代は　イマココさ Ah Ride on TIME COASTER 未来はEverything's gonna be ALRIGHT 不安抱えた　僕らの急上昇 邪魔する太陽　突き抜けて Let's ride on TIME COASTER We can be excited and take you HIGHER, yeah 心拍数上げて感じる 全てを賭けた Cross over Ready now Come on SHOUT IT OUT　最高点から最高速で 闇を抜けた Ah Ride on TIME COASTER 未来はEverything's gonna be ALRIGHT 全て巻き込んで　君へと急降下 Slow motion　の中　突き抜けて Let's ride on TIME COASTER We can be excited and take you HIGHER, yeah 君と何処までも Drive together 時空(トキ)を超えた Cross over |-| Rōmaji= Romaji takaku sora e kiete mienai choujou e mukatteku sugiru hibi to niramiau kurai nara Dive, dive, dive Uh wow wow woh katamatta mama no Pride　de chuucho shiterannai On and On omou mama　genkai made gia wo agete ima wo kakenukeru no sa Goin' straight in We ain't gonna stop, We ain't gonna stop now Never gonna give it up, Gonna give it up takamatteku Voltage　ichibyou saki wa New age atarashii jidai e　tsureteiku yo Ah Ride on TIME COASTER mirai wa Everything's gonna be ALRIGHT subete makikonde　kimi e to kyuukouka Slow motion no naka　tsukinukete Let's ride on TIME COASTER We can be excited and take you HIGHER, yeah kimi to doko made mo Drive together toki wo koeta Cross over seigen mitanai　chūtohanpa na kakugo nara jousha kyohi yosougai to kitai no mugen rūpu ga Life, life, life Uh wow wow woh kakugo kimete　mukae ute kitaru kyoufu On and On ima　noru ka soru ka no daibakuchi kagi wo nigiru no wa jibun no Sailing kasanatteku Your stage　nokoshiteku shōgen atarashii jidai wa　ima koko sa Ah Ride on TIME COASTER mirai wa Everything's gonna be ALRIGHT fuan kakaeta　bokura no kyuujoushou jama suru taiyou　tsukinukete Let's ride on TIME COASTER We can be excited and take you HIGHER, yeah shinpaku-suu agete kanjiru subete wo kaketa Cross over Ready now Come on SHOUT IT OUT　saikou ten kara saikou soku de yami wo nuketa Ah Ride on TIME COASTER mirai wa Everything's gonna be ALRIGHT subete makikonde　kimi e to kyuukouka Slow motion no naka　tsukinukete Let's ride on TIME COASTER We can be excited and take you HIGHER, yeah kimi to doko made mo Drive together toki wo koeta Cross over |-| Lời tiếng Anh /English lyrics= '''Lời tiếng Anh ''/English lyrics Looking up to the sky, Here we go Now we're gonna keep on going up Going to the top Ready now? Get on up　If you're just watching the days go by then Dive, dive, dive Uh wow wow woh Come on now, Let go of your pride, You know there is no stepping back On and On We are gonna take it all the way, We're shifting up the gear Never stop, We're living for the moment, Goin' straight in We ain't gonna stop, We ain't gonna stop now Never gonna give it up, gonna give it up We're gonna raise the voltage, Just step into the new age It's time to start a new day, Now let me take you Ah Ride on TIME COASTER Believe me, Everything's gonna be ALRIGHT I'm taking everybody, Me & You, We're going down Feels like we're up in the sky We're going through it Let's ride on TIME COASTER We can be excited and take you HIGHER, yeah Anywhere you wanna go, Let's drive together Moving through the space, We're crossing over There is no turning back, if you're not up to it You're not meant to be, You better get off Live it up, Live it up, Let it go beyond your expectations Life, life, life Uh wow wow woh Better get ready now, Buckle up, You gotta overcome your fear On and On Let's bet it now, It's win or lose, We're gonna double up It's up to you to change your future, Gotta keep on sailing Just do it, This is your stage, You're gonna be the witness We're gonna see the new world Let's get it started Ah Ride on TIME COASTER Believe me, everything's gonna be ALRIGHT I got your back, Don't worry, Me & You, We're going up Nothing can stop us alright, We're going through it Let's ride on TIME COASTER We can be excited and take you HIGHER, yeah You know your heart is beating hard, Just feel it Let's bet it all now, We're crossing over Ready now Come on SHOUT IT OUT Go harder, Go faster, From better to best Now we're gonna make it Ah Ride on TIME COASTER Believe me, everything's gonna be ALRIGHT I'm taking everybody, Me & You, We're going down Feels like we're up in the sky We're going through it Let's ride on TIME COASTER We can be excited and take you HIGHER, yeah Anywhere you wanna go, Let's drive together Moving through the space, We're crossing over Video Thể_loại:Song Thể_loại:Da-iCE Best Thể_loại:Bài hát sáng tác bởi thành viên Thể_loại:Hanamura Sota